Maxwell (Multiversal Legends)
Maxwell is the leader and founder of the mercenary company known as Vanguard and the main antagonist of disney's The Zodiac Legacy series created by Stan Lee. In the series he seeks to gain full control of all 12 zodiacs and become all poowerful. He is Jasmine and Steven's archenemy as well as Carlos's former boss. He is also the dragon, the mst powerful zodiac of all which makes him a deadly threat and as powerful as Jasmine (another dragon). He appaers as the main antagonsit of the Firat book Covergence as well as the second book Return of the Dragon. He later became a recurring villain in the Multiversal Legends franchise when he join forces with other villains to gain power. History Past Not much is really known about his backstory other than he was once a successful war contractor, a General-for-hire He had fought many high-profile and low-profile conflicts and was paid a lot of money for doing so. until he gotten tired of working with governments and coorperations and taking orders from his bosses. So he decied to start his own company known as Vanguard. The companies first job was in a city called Lystria where rebels had seized control over some of the government buildings. The mission for Maxwell's men was to elimate the rebels but had failed to do so. After he failed mission, the rebellion later turned into a full on war and had turn messy at the time. Some of the Vanguard agents were captured by the rebels. Due to the war violent war with the rebels, it had put Maxwell in a bad spot and soon the Vanguard's involvement on the war became public. This would mean the end of Vanguard as well for Maxwell and would make his employers unhappy too. He was working for the local government, but was wrking with a shadowy bussiness whom Jasmine stated that they're "People who are not used to failing, at anything." It was even possible for Maxwell could ahve been brought up for nternational war crimes. So to make sure he gets a good reputaion, he had contacted a American Company (the company whom Carlos works for) who specialize on biological and dangerous chemicals to provide him very specific combination of materials. The Company provided Maxwell with the specific chemicals. Next thing after Maxwell bought the chemicals, Lystria was gone. It turns out that he had releases a dangerous bio plagiue on the city which had killed over ninety percent of the population in less than a day. Then he had torched the buildings and sent snipers to kill off the surviviors. Even his own men were killed off in which he regarded them as "casualites of war". After the destruction of the city, no government or corporation would even dare to interfere with him. He learns about the Zodiacs later on and sought to gain control of them so he can "make the world a better place" It is revealed that he killed Jasmine's mother. After learning what Maxwell did, Jasmine convince Carlos to go against him. Zodiac Legacy Convergence He is seen in a chamber where he started the convergance in an act to gain the zodiac powers. Return of the Dragon Multiversal Legends TBA Category:Power Hungry Category:Mercenaries Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Pure Evil Category:Master Manipulators Category:Disciplinarians Category:God Wannabe Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Dragons Category:Masterminds Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Book Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Lawful Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Sophisticated Category:Military Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Businessmen Category:Bosses Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains